Dziura zabita dechami
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu Odcinek 1 - Dziura zabita dechami thumb|center|335 px Początek Kamera przed domem. Pojawia się Chris. Chris: Hejka. To znowu ja, wasz ukochany Chris McLean. Poprowadzę specjalnie dla was kolejny sezon Totalnej Porażki. Znajdujemy się przed doskonale wam znanym miejscem, do którego powracamy po czterech długich sezonach przerwy. Chef już wyruszył po zawodników, powinni wkrótce tu być. Jak spisze się nowa kadra? Kto odpadnie pierwszy? Dowiecie się czytając ten odcinek Totalnej... Porażki... Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuu... (udaje ducha) Intro I Wanna Be Famous - Ja Chciałbym Być Sławny Kamera wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, druga z komina, trzecia z wychodka, czwarta wyrasta z ziemi. Widok leci przez okolice domu, wpada oknem na korytarz na piętrze. Rico skopuje Jimmy'ego ze schodów i patrzy na dół, śmiejąc się. Kamera przeskakuje do łazienki, gdzie Emily się maluje. Hans ją podgląda. Gdy Emily się zorientowała, zatrzasnęła drzwi, przytrzaskując mu nos. Kamera przeskakuje do salonu, gdzie Alice siedzi na fotelu. Za nią stoi Nigel z siekierą. Staje się znowu sobą, nie wie o co chodzi. Nadchodzi Claire i dziwnie patrzy na Nigela. Nigel zakłopotany odkłada siekierę. W kuchni Molly coś gotuje. Przy stole siedzą Holly, Viola i Kim. Molly pochodzi do nich z dziwnie wyglądającym jedzeniem. Holly wściekła wstaje i rzuca tym w Molly. Viola podbiega, zabiera talerz i zjada wszystko co na nim było. W piwnicach Matt przygląda się bogatej kolekcji broni zawieszonej na ścianie, a James opowiada coś Ewen'owi z czego ten wyraźnie nie jest zachwycony. Jest noc. Wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, między Alice i Nigel'em pojawia się Chris i kiwa głową na nie. Kamera odsuwa się i pokazuje logo: Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu. Dworzec kolejowy Nowi zawodnicy gromadzą się na dworcu z walizkami. Pierwsza przychodzi Alice. Alice: Hmmm... to na pewno tutaj? Nikogo tu nie widzę. Pociągu też nie ma. Po niej przychodzi Kim. Nic nie mówi. Alice: Hej. Ty też do tego nowego sezonu Totalnej Porażki? Kim: Yyy... ja? Tak, tak. Alice: Widziałaś może kogoś jeszcze? Kim: Nie. Przychodzi Hans. Hans: Hallo Mädchen, jestem Hans. Alice: A ja Alice. Hans: Witam. (całuje ją w rękę) Alice: Ej! Nie pozwalaj sobie dobrze? Hans: Entschuldigung. Przychodzi James. James: Siemka. Hans: Hej. Ich bin Hans. (podaje mu rękę) James: Yyy... ich bin James. Co tam? Hans: Zobacz jakie mamy tutaj schöne Mädchen. Nic tylko rwać! Alice ('''do Kim): Ten szwab zaczyna działać mi na nerwy. Przychodzi Matt. Ma spory plecak na plecach. '''Matt: Witam. Mam na imię Matt ale możecie mnie nazywać Generał. James: Cześć. Czemu generał? Matt: Bo generalnie takie rzeczy mnie interesują. James: Mam nadzieję że nie masz mini-czołga w tym wielkim plecaku. Matt: A co? Masz coś na przeciwko? (wytrzeszcz) James: Nie, no skąd. A nauczysz mnie prowadzić? Matt: Przykro mi, taka wiedza jest dla wybranych. Następna scena. Przyszły Holly i Molly. Holly przyszła z niczym, a Molly dźwigała oba bagaże. Holly: '''Ruchy klucho! Nie mamy na to całego dnia! '''Molly: Już idę. Hans: '''Wow, die Modells. Podbiegł do Holly. '''Hans: Ich bin Hans. :) Holly: Zabieraj tę ohydną pryszczatą mordę ode mnie. Odsunęła jego twarz dłonią. Hans: Ich habe keine pryszczy. Molly: No weź, już posuwasz ludzi? Holly: Nie odzywaj się nie proszona! Molly: Sory.. James: No nieźle. A znacie to? Co jest duże, straszne i zaraz wyssie wam mózgi? Holly: Twoja stara? James: Rany, kawał mi zepsuła. Chyba ktoś tu nie wypił Latte Macciato dziś rano. Kim: Czy tego tekstu już kiedyś nie było? James: Nie wiem. Matt? Matt siedzi i czyta ze swojego Kindle'a. Ignoruje wszystkich. James: Matt, druhu. Żyjesz? Matt: '''Co? E... czy ja coś mówiłem? '''James: Nieważne. Przychodzi Ewen z torbą sportową. Ewen: Yo wszystkim. Hans: '''Yo! Ewen podchodzi do niego, Hans wyciąga rękę żeby przybić piątkę. Ewen przybija piątkę Hans'owi, że tego aż ręka zabolała. Ewen stawia torbę sportową na jego nodze. Hans odskakuje z bólem. '''Ewen: Ups... sory, bro. Przychodzi Jimmy. Jimmy: Dzień dobry? Czy jestem we właściwym miejscu? Nadchodzi Rico, odpycha Jimmy'ego, że aż ten się przewraca. Rico: Zejdź mi z drogi kurduplu. Albo idziesz, albo leżysz i kwiczysz. Jimmy: Policzyłem że mam 92% na wygranie tego sezonu! Lepiej się strzeż! Rico: To wciąż 8% za mało karaluchu. Nie igraj ze mną młody. Jimmy: Teraz 64%... Przychodzi Nigel. Staje nad Jimmy'm z groźną miną. Jimmy: Łaaa! Szybko się odsuwa. Nigel(stał się sobą): Co ci jest, wstawaj. Pomaga mu wstać. Jimmy: Jesteś straszny! Nigel: Co? Czemu? Rico: Daj spokój, to zwykły mięczak. Przychodzi Viola. Viola: Siemka wszystkim. Co tam? Rico: Wracaj do domu, chuda stonogo. Viola: Ej, co cię ugryzło? Rico: '''Ten kleszcz. (pokazuje kleszcza) Ale już się go pozbyłem. Miażdży kleszcza w dłoniach. '''Viola: Jesteś potworem.. Rico: Ho ho, lepiej się bój. Bo będziesz następna. Przychodzą Claire i Emily. Claire: Cześć wam. Podchodzi do Alice i Kim. Claire: Hej. Alice: Siemka. Podaje rękę. Claire: AAA! Nie zbliżaj się! Alice: ... Coś nie tak? Claire: Nie, no skąd. Co ci przyszło do głowy? Ewen zauważa Emily. Ewen: Wooow, to jest sztuka! Podbiega do niej. Ewen: Hej mała, szkoda że nie masz korzeni, bo chętnie bym cię wyrwał! Emily spojrzała na Ewena. Emily: Masz 10 sekund żeby zwiać do sąsiedniego kraju albo cię rozwalę. Ewen: Lubię niedostępne laski. Kamera przeskakuje na Nigel'a, Hans'a i Jamesa. Patrzą na Emily która spuszcza łomot Ewen'owi. Kamera wraca do nich. Ewen leży pobity, Emily patrzy na niego zła. Emily: '''Ostrzegałam. '''Ewen: Ja będę czekał na ciebie. Aaał! Emily kopnęła go w twarz. Wszyscy nagle odwracają się, bo słychać nadjeżdżający pociąg. Gdy dojechał, wyszedł z niego Chef. Chef: '''Dobra łamagi, wszyscy włazić do środka! '''Holly: No nareszcie! Zanieś moje bagaże! Wszyscy wchodzą do środka. U Chrisa Chris stoi i patrzy na zegarek. Prawie zasypia na stojąco, mija dzień, i noc, i dzień. Chris posiwiał i wyrosła mu broda. Nagle słychać pociąg. Chris patrzy na zbocze góry (bez skojarzeń), na którym jest tunel z wystającymi urwanymi torami. Pociąg przyjechał. Zawodnicy krzyczeli ze strachu, bo zaczął spadać. Zatrzymał się ok. 2 metry nad ziemią. Chris: '''Nareszcie! Jest nasza nowa obsada! Powitajmy ich! Z pociągu wyskakuje Chef. '''Chris: Chefie, ty przecież nie jesteś z nowej obsady, odsuń się. Chef: '''Masz swoje nowe ofiary Chris. He he he... '''Chris: Myślę że nie mamy czasu żeby przedstawić wam nowych zawodników, tylko od razu zabierzemy ich na pierwsze wyzwanie. Tylko gdzie oni są? Chef: (facepalm) Chef podszedł do pociągu, odsunął drzwi żeby otworzyć przejście. Wszyscy zawodnicy wysypali się przez nie na ziemię. Chris: Tutaj jesteście. Przede mną się nie ukryjecie, tu wszędzie są kamery. Z tłumu leżących zawodników wyłania się Ewen z Emily na ramieniu. Ewen: Z drogi, przejście dla Ewena i jego nowej bitch. Emily: Puszczaj mnie albo uszkodzę cię jeszcze bardziej! Chris: Spójrz Chefie, mamy pierwszą zakochaną parę na wyspie. Czekajcie, ustawcie się w linii. Kogo imię wywołam, ten niech podejdzie do mnie. Jasne? Ok, więc: Viola, Rico, Holly, Molly, Matt, Ewen i Kim. Wasza drużyna od tej pory nazywa się Potępione Dusze! Na ekranie pojawia się podobizna ducha na zielonym tle. Chris: Dobra, no a pozostali czyli: Claire, Hans, Alice, Emily, Nigel, Jimmy i James - wasza drużyna będzie nazywać się Straszliwi Nieumarli! Na ekranie pojawia się podobizna zombie na czerwonym tle. Kamera na sekundę przeskakuje do Shawn'a, który siedzi u siebie w domu i ogląda ten odcinek. Shawn: '''A jednak! Wiedziałem że w tym show są zombie! Wyłącza telewizor i ucieka. Chowa się do swojego zombie-odpornego bunkra który kupił za pół wygranej. Kamera wraca do Chrisa i reszty. '''Ewen: Yo Chris, ale ja chcę być z nią w drużynie. (pokazuje na Emily) Chris: (udaje głos Ewena) Yo, a ja bym chciał nową willę i wyspę, bo te nowe mnie nie zadowalają. (normalny głos) Ale chyba nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy prawda? Więc zamknij jadaczkę żebyśmy mogli skończyć tę scenę i wreszcie zacząć wyzwanie! Ewen: Yo, sory. Jedziesz. Chris: Świetnie. potrzebuję pozwolenia żeby zająć głos. Wiecie co? Myślałem, żeby urządzić ucztę powitalną, ale skoro tak się zachowujecie, to z uczty nici. Dodatkowo nie będzie jedzenia wcale. Właśnie! Chef nie będzie wam gotował. Wszyscy: CO? Wszyscy patrzą wściekli na Ewena. Chris: Będziecie uczestniczyć w wyzwaniach głodni, a nagrodą dla zwycięskiej drużyny w każdym odcinku będzie jedzenie. Przywróciliśmy stary, dobry wychodek jako wasz Pokój Zwierzeń! Jest to jednocześnie jedyny kibelek w okolicy. Rico(PZ): Nie będzie jedzenia? Ewen jest trupem. Claire(PZ): Wow, jestem w prawdziwym Pokoju Zwierzeń Totalnej Porażki! (zatyka nos) Fuu! Ale tu śmierdzi! Matt(PZ): (siedzi i czyta z Kindle'a, z klamerką na nosie) Chris: Niestety Chef to idiota. Idąc tutaj zgubił Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLean'a, gdzieś w tym dzikim, przerażającym i niebezpiecznym lesie. Kto ją znajdzie, będzie nietykalny podczas następnego zagrożenia. Nigel(PZ): Oglądałem poprzednie sezony. Znajdę tę głowę raz-dwa. A wtedy pozbędę się najsilniejszych graczy i wygrana będzie moja! (wraca do siebie) O rany, to znowu on. Niestety nie umiem zapanować nad tym wcielonym złem, które mieszka w mojej głowie. Clyde wchodzi kiedy chce, rujnuje wszystko i wieje, a ja za to płacę. Chris: Ale przejdźmy wreszcie do pierwszego wyzwania. Udacie się do lasu i upolujecie jakieś zwierzę. Zwycięska drużyna, oprócz ochrony przed ceremonią eliminacji, będzie mogła przygotować sobie posiłek ze zwierzęcia które upoluje. Przegrani wyślą dzisiaj kogoś do domu. Dodatkowo jeśli upolują zwierzę, będą musieli oddać je zwycięzcom. Przegrana drużyna otrzyma też klucz do katakumb, w których będą musieli spędzić noc. To pierwsze wyzwanie ma was sprawdzić, czy uda wam się przeżyć bez jedzenia Chefa. Chef: Może nareszcie przestanę słyszeć ciągłe narzekania od dzieciaków którzy sami nie potrafią nic przyrządzić. Chris: No dobrze, skoro już wszystko wiecie, to wyzwanie zaczyna się.... teraz. Wyzwanie Dusze Dusze są w pewnej części lasu. Viola: Dobra, macie jakieś pomysły? Molly: Może upolujmy dzika? Pełno ich tu w okolicy. Ewen: Yo! Złapię dla nas dzika! Będzie wyżerka! Viola: Sam nie dasz sobie rady. Ewen: Do kogo mówisz laska? Ewen nigdy nie potrzebuje pomocy! Holly: Ta, jasne... Rico: Ja mogę zbudować pułapkę. Świetnie mi to wychodzi. Rico(PZ): A czy na zwierzęta, czy na ludzi, to już bez różnicy. Viola: Potrzebujemy jeszcze czegoś do obrony, czegoś ostrego. Matt siedział pod drzewem ze swoim Kindle'm, oderwał od niego wzrok i słuchał rozmowy. Matt: Może łuk i strzały? Osobiście wolę coś o większej mocy, ale z tym nie powinno być problemu. Matt(PZ): Czołg ma o wiele lepszą siłę rażenia. Ewen: Stary, co to jest? Wyciągnął rękę żeby sprawdzić. Matt: NIE DOTYKAJ MOJEGO KUNDLA, ZROZUMIANO? Ewen: Tak... Mamo ratuj! Uciekł. Viola: (facepalm) Nieumarli Nieumarli byli w innej części lasu i kombinowali. Alice: Macie jakieś pomysły? Jimmy: Może niedźwiedź? Nigel: No co ty, niedźwiedź? Dasz radę go złapać, ukatrupić i zjeść? Jimmy: Myślałem nad czymś innym, posłuchajcie. Wszyscy podeszli do Jimmy'ego, on zaczął coś szeptać. James(PZ): Trzeba młodemu przyznać. Sprytne.. Hans(PZ): Przecież to jest undurchsetzbar! Jimmy(PZ): Plan jest całkiem niezły. Pozostaje tylko znaleźć przynętę i jakiś wózek. Nie miałem w planach zabicia tego niedźwiedzia. Mieliśmy go tylko złapać i utuczyć, żeby usnął, a wtedy ostrożnie przetransportować go do Chrisa. Claire: Wygramy! Idę rozejrzeć się za wózkiem. Dusze Holly i Molly zbierają patyki. Holly: '''Ruchy, ruchy! Nie mamy na to całego dnia! '''Holly(PZ): Moja siostra jest bezużyteczna! Molly: To może mi pomożesz? Holly: Jeszcze czego? Ja jestem liderką, jestem mózgiem i pięknością, a ty wykonawcą! No dalej, ruszaj się! Matt je obserwował. Matt(PZ): Tak patrzę na te dwie, i czuję jakieś déjà vu. Rico w tym czasie budował pułapkę. Stał na gałęzi drzewa. Viola stała pod drzewem i patrzyła, co robił. Viola: I jak to ma właściwie zadziałać? Rico: Bardzo prosto. Gdy ofiara będzie przebiegać pod tym drzewem, ktoś pociągnie za ten sznurek... (pociągnął) i ... ups.. Klatka spadła na Violę. Rico: Uwięzi ją. Viola: Wszystko super, ale teraz mnie uwolnij! Rico(PZ): Moja drużyna będzie mi tylko przeszkadzać. Najpierw pozbędę się ich po kolei, a potem zajmę się Umarłymi Nieumarłymi. Rico wciągnął klatkę z powrotem na drzewo, a potem zeskoczył z niego. Rico: Pozostaje rozdzielić role. No i, znaleźć dzika. Moja robota skończona. Niech kto inny zajmie się obsługiwaniem tej machiny. Viola: '''Matt się tym zajmie. A jak tak patrzę na naszą drużynę, to przynętą dla dzika będzie Kim. '''Rico: Co? Serio? Viola: No, ktoś kto jest tak ubrany, musi lubić biegać, i to szybko. Zwabi dzika w to miejsce, i będzie nasz. A teraz, jakbyś mógł, to idź znaleźć bliźniaczki. Powiedz im, że jak już nazbierają tych patyków, to niech dadzą wszystko mi. Zrobię z nich strzały i łuk. Znam się trochę na tym. Rico: Ok. Rico(PZ): Super. Zostałem chłopcem na posyłki. Już ja pokażę tej "szefowej". Viola(PZ): Odnoszę wrażenie że w tej drużynie tylko Rico się do czegoś nadaje. Nieumarli Nigel i Claire rozkładają pianki jako przynętę... Nigel(PZ): Nie mam zielonego pojęcia skąd je wzięliśmy. Naprawdę. Nagle z krzaków wyskakuje niedźwiedź i głośno ryczy, stojąc na dwóch łapach. Claire: AAA! Wszyscy odskakują w bok, chowają się za drzewami. Na polanie zostaje tylko niedźwiedź... i Jimmy. Jimmy: Eee... dzień dobry, panie niedźwiedziu... Niedźwiedź: WRRRRAAAA! Machnął łapą. Jimmy odleciał w bok. Poleciał na drzewo. Jimmy: ŁAA! Niedźwiedź przestał ryczeć. Podrapał się po łbie. Zabrał pianki i uśmiechnięty uciekł. Emily: I co zamierzasz teraz zrobić, geniuszu? Kamera pokazuje na drzewo, z którego igieł wystają nogi Jimmy'ego. Dusze Przychodzą Holly i zmęczona, brudna Molly. Molly daje Violi patyki. Viola: 5 godzin was nie było i tylko tyle? Holly: Mówiłam że ona do niczego się nie nadaje. Viola: Ubyłoby ci, gdybyś jej czasem pomogła? Ty też jesteś w tej drużynie. Holly: Ktoś się musi poświęcić, żeby pilnować tej smarkuli. Holly(PZ): Jeszcze przez nią drużyna ma mnie dosyć. Już ja jej pokażę! ... Viola: Dobra, zaraz zrobię z tych patyków co trzeba. Jak już złapiemy dzika, wielkolud rzuci się na niego i zacznie go atakować. Idą do reszty. Viola: Wszyscy wiedzą co robić? Kim. Zmusisz dzika, żeby musiał cię gonić. Kim: Czemu ja? Ja się strasznie boję dzików... Viola: Już za późno na zmianę planów! Trzeba było się wcześniej odezwać. Tak czy siak, gdy będziecie nad klatką, Matt pociągnie za sznurek i mamy go! Rico: Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Nieumarli Jimmy spadł z drzewa. Był podrapany po lewej stronie twarzy, wygięte okulary i wybite z nich jedno szkiełko. Jimmy: Mam jeszcze jeden pomysł, to gwarancja sukcesu. Emily: Ta, jasne. Jimmy: Chodźmy nad rzekę... a po drodze zbierajcie liście. Najlepiej zielone. Emily(PZ): Dlaczego kujon rządzi? James(PZ): Jeśli ziomek tym razem zawiedzie, chyba się pożegnamy. Nieumarli są nad rzeką. Jimmy: Wiecie już co mam na myśli? Claire: Co, chcesz zanieść do Chrisa koktajl z wody? Nigel: '''Daj mu pomyśleć, może się uda. '''Alice: Właśnie, chłopak ma rozum. Jimmy(PZ): '''Chociaż ci stoją za mną w tej drużynie... '''Nigel(PZ): '''Uuch.. ona myśli tak samo jak ja. Dusze Kim chodzi po lesie. Zauważa dzika, który ryje w ziemi niedaleko niej. '''Kim(myśli): No dobra, to moja szansa. Może po prostu zapukam? Spokojnie, spokojnie... Kim podkradła się do dzika i uszczypnęła go w tył. Dzik podskoczył i odwrócił się. Groźnie spojrzał na Kim. Kim: O oł... Zaczęła uciekać. Kamera przeskakuje do reszty drużyny. Holly, Molly, Rico i Viola siedzą ukryci za krzakami, Rico ostrożnie wychyla się i obserwuje. Matt siedzi na gałęzi, dla zabicia czasu czyta z Kindle'a. Ewen stoi ukryty za tym drzewem, marszczy brwi, trzyma ostro zakończony długi kij. Po policzku spływa mu kropla potu. Ewen(PZ): Moja dzida przebije na wylot tego dzika! A wtedy będzie wyżerka! Muszę tylko uderzyć w odpowiednim momencie, w odpowiednie miejsce. Rico zauważa Kim, która ucieka i ze strachem ogląda się za siebie. Rico: Zbliżają się! Rico chowa się. Viola: Dobra drużyno, teraz przygotujmy się, na mój znak wyskakujemy wszyscy i do ataku. Kim zbliża się do drzewa, na którym siedzi Matt. Kim: Spuść klatkę! SPUŚĆ KLATKĘ! Matt nie reaguje. Kim: NO SPUSZCZAJ! Matt: Hę? Oooo... (pociąga za sznurek) Kim przebiega pod drzewem, dzik za nią. Klatka spada, ale za późno. Kim biegnie, patrzy wciąż w tył. Niestety, dzik dalej jest za nią. Kim: Sio! Sio! Uciekaj! Kim wpada na pień drzewa. Dzik skacze na nią. Viola: TERAZ! Holly, Molly, Rico i Viola wyskakują z krzaków. Ale nie atakują. Patrzą zdziwieni na Kim, która jest masakrowana przez dzika. Ewen wybiega zza drzewa jak szalony. Ewen: JAAAAAAA! Przestraszył dzika, który pobiegł gdzieś, Ewen biegnie z zamkniętymi oczami, i wbija się z kijem w drzewo. Ewen: OŁŁ... Holly,Rico,Viola: (facepalm) Chris(przez głośnik): Czas minął, zawodnicy! Wracajcie na plac! Plac przed domem Chris: No no no... Zero łupów (patrzy na całą drużynę), zabawy w błocie (patrzy na Molly), Dziwaczne zabawy z leśną fauną? (patrzy na Kim, która jest cała w gipsie, na wózku inwalidzkim, widać jej tylko oczy). Kiepsko, kiepściutko! Patrzy na nadchodzą drużynę Nieumarłych. Chris: Ale może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Co przynieśliście? Nigel chowa coś za plecami. Wyciąga to. Nigel: Voilà! Chris: A co to jest? Jimmy: Oto nasza specjalność, rybna sałatka! Z dodatkiem świeżych liści z okolicznych drzew. Zapada cisza. Chris patrzy na danie, na drużynę Nieumarłych, potem znowu na danie. Chris: Oto nasi pierwsi zwycięzcy! Drużyna Straszliwych Nieumarłych wygrywa! Nieumarli się cieszą. Chris: A wy, Potępione Dusze, łapcie. Rzuca im klucz. Molly go łapie. Chris: '''Dzisiaj nocujecie w katakumbach, upiornym miejscu nie dla żywych ludzi, czyli coś w sam raz dla potępionych dusz. Takich prawdziwych. Może nawet jakieś tam spotkacie. Spotykamy się dziś wieczorem, na pierwszej w tym sezonie ceremonii eliminacji! Ceremonia eliminacji Drużyna Potępionych Dusz siedzi na pniach i kamieniach, przy ognisku na placu przed nawiedzonym domem. '''Chris: Kiepsko wam wyszło to wyzwanie, naprawdę kiepsko. Więc pora na głosowanie! Każdy, kogo imię wypowiem, dostanie Cukrową Czaszkę i pozostanie dalej w grze. Przychodzi Chef z tacą, na której są Cukrowe Czaszki. Chris: Osoba która nie otrzyma Cukrowej Czaszki, przejdzie się Szosą Przegranych do nowego Eliminatora. Ale najpierw sprawdzę wyniki głosowania. Tak więc, bezpieczni są: Rico, Viola, Molly, Holly i Kim. Ewen, przez całe wyzwanie zachowywałeś się jak kompletny idiota, ostatecznie spłoszyłeś zdobycz drużyny. Matt, byłeś cały czas zajęty czymś innym niż wyzwaniem. Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... (kamera przeskakuje pomiędzy Matt'em a Ewen'em) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ewen! Matt, zapraszam za mną. Matt: Co?! Czemu ja? Przecież robiłem wszystko dobrze! (patrzy na Kim) Ou... sory Kim... Następna scena. Chris: Mam zaszczyt przedstawić Działo Wstydu! Jest trochę małe, ale... w końcu Małe jest Piękne, prawda? Matt: '''Wolałbym lufę czołgu... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Został wystrzelony. Pokazują się zwierzenia zawodników, jak oni głosowali. ---- '''Rico(PZ): Miałem się pozbyć Violi lub Ewen'a, ale na niego pewnie najwięcej osób zagłosuje. Ewen(PZ): Kolo zawiódł. Sory, bro. Holly(PZ): '''Ten mięśniak to kompletny idiota! '''Molly(PZ): Ten atak był żałosny. On nawet nie patrzył, gdzie biegnie. Kim(PZ): Mmmm.... mmmmm! Viola(PZ): Sama nie wiem, który z nich zawalił sprawę gorzej. Matt(PZ): To chyba oczywiste, że przez niego przegraliśmy. Głosuję na niego. ---- Chris: No i pierwszy trafiony, i zatopiony. Kto będzie następny? Czy Potępione Dusze będą w stanie wygrać cokolwiek? Dowiecie się tego czytając Totalną... Porażkę... Zemstę Nawiedzonego Domuuuuu uuuuuu! ... Macha rękami udając ducha. KONIEC Odnośniki: Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125